Hunter X Hunter Story
by Mimitalind
Summary: Chiyo was just going to what she thought would be your average cosplay festival when she was abducted by the Spider Organisation. When she realises who they are she decides to stay in her Gon costume, fearing what they would do her.
1. Chapter 1: FestivalXAbductionXDisguise

**Hi everyone. This is my first fan fiction. Please tell me what you think of it. Any feedback is welcome!! ^_^ ...unless it's mean**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, only the characters I made up.**

**--**

**HUNTER X HUNTER STORY:**

**Chapter One: FestivalXDisguiseXAbduction**

**--**

BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*...

The girl woke to the sound of the alarm. Oh how she hated that alarm! She dashed out of bed to turn it off, the noisy beeping sound still echoing through her head. Rubbing her eyes she peered at the clock. It was 8:00am. Why had she gotten up this early again? She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to imagine what would possess her to wake up at such an abominable early hour of the morning.

She was not an early riser. In fact on most non school days, she would wake up in the afternoon, or at least she wouldn't move until after 10:00. Oh well, she could always go back to sleep. Ah sweet sleep... The girl snuggled back under the covers and closed her eyes, a goofy smile appearing on her face as she returned to the dream she had been having before about chocolate cake and icecrea...

BEEP!* BEEP!* BEEP!*...

Damn that stupid alarm!!! Her eyes snapped open and in a fit of rage she smashed the alarm clock on the ground, breaking it in half.

The incessant beeping continued...

The girl covered her ears and looked around wildly for the source of the noise. Oh would it ever end? She couldn't stand much more of this racket!

"Chiyo is that you?" a voice called from outside her bedroom door. The door opened and a tall woman with long brown ringlets appeared.

Chiyo, upon finding the source of the noise (another alarm clock hidden in her dresser) switched it off and sighed in relief. She was about to crawl (yet again) back into bed when her mother spoke.

"Didn't you want to wake up early today darling?" she asked gently.

Chiyo turned around and mumbled an incoherent groan.

"Whaa?" she yawned sleepily.

"I thought you were going to go to that Cosplay Festival with your friends today. Didn't you want to wake up early to get ready?"

Chiyo's eyes widened as she remembered. Her friends had invited her to a cosplay festival and they had been planning to dress up as characters from the anime story Hunter X Hunter. Of course, she had been chosen to be Gon because she was the shortest (a fault she hated and was constantly trying to change)...and also because one of her friends, Alice had already made her the outfit and accessories for Gon's costume.

Alice was the top student at her school for textiles and design. She was fantastic at making costumes and the Gon costume she had made for Chiyo was no exception. When Chiyo had looked at it last night and attempted to compare it to the anime costume she hadn't been able to see the difference. It had looked exactly like the real thing!

Chiyo smiled in anticipation. She couldn't wait to try it on. But first she needed to make herself look like Gon. A simple task really, but it would still take a while to do it flawlessly.

"Thanks for waking me up mum" she called behind her as she rushed to the bathroom where she had already prepared the necessary cosmetics and wig that she had stayed up making for the majority of the last night....

...oh, so that's why she was so tired....

Chiyo picked up one of the cosmetics and started on her makeup. She had always been good at disguising herself. Whenever she had changed herself with the help of makeup no one had recognised her. She guessed that she was good at it perhaps because she was so talented in art. If she could draw on paper, why not her face too?

Looking at some pictures of Gon as a guide she looked in the mirror. Yes this was coming along nicely. A couple of hours later she finished and looked proudly in the mirror at her success. She had copied the pictures perfectly. There were only two things missing. Looking around she spotted the contact lenses she had been looking for and carefully put them in her eyes. Then she put her hair up in a hairnet and placed the wig that she had made on her head, adjusting it in places to make it look natural.

She paused once again to admire her handiwork and then bounced off to her room to put on her costume. Then grabbing her fishing rod (that Alice had also made), she bounded downstairs to the dining table, grinning childishly up at her astonished parents.

"So what do ya think?" she smiled proudly holding up a picture of Gon for them to compare to.

"Is...that you Chiyo?"her father stammered. Chiyo smiled. You'd think they would have gotten used to it by now. This wasn't the first time she had disguised herself and the character wasn't even real!

"Yes it's me" she laughed. Then shaking the picture she was holding up she looked at her parents questioningly. "So do I look like him?"

Her parents stared at the image.

"Wow I'm impressed. You never cease to amaze me" her father said proudly. Chiyo beamed back excitedly.

She was about to reply that it was her best work yet when the doorbell rang.

"Just in time" her mother said as she went to answer it.

"Hello Alice dear. Chiyo's in the dining room. I'll go get her."

"Alice!" Chiyo ran out of the room and down the hallway to the front door. She stopped and looked at Alice in awe. Alice was dressed up as Kurapicka. Everyone had decided this would be the best choice for her as she was so pretty and Kurapicka looked like a girl anyway. Looking at Alice's figure Chiyo couldn't help but fell a little jealous. Alice was tall, thin and absolutely gorgeous looking with thick blond curls that fell to her waist, not to mention her model like figure. She had long and elegant legs and a delicate frame. Her face was narrow and pale with pink cheeks and a flawless complexion.

Her costume was fantastic although she looked a lot more feminine than the real Kurapicka. She'd probably be surrounded by love struck guys again today Chiyo thought gloomily and a little enviously. Guys had always naturally flocked around Alice. Who wouldn't with a stunning face and personality like hers?

Alice's jaw dropped as she inspected Chiyo from every angle.

"Wow you sure went all out" she said in surprise. "If I didn't know better I'd swear that Gon had actually come to life!"

Chiyo smiled sheepishly. All these compliments were starting to go to her head.

"Come on lets go" she cheered and half dragged Alice over to the car where the rest of her friends were waiting.

_Twenty minutes_ _later _they arrived at the festival and got out of the car. Chiyo looked around excitedly. This was her first time at one of these places. She couldn't wait to see what it was like! She ran up to the entrance and bought the tickets for everyone and then rushed inside.

Wow! She looked around in awe. Everyone was dressed up as different characters from so many different anime. Some of the people were returning her awestruck gaze.

"Wow there are some really good costumes this year" she heard one of them say.

Chiyo grinned. "What now?" she asked cheerily to Alice.

Alice was about to reply when a crowd of guys with cameras surrounded her and Chiyo, asking to take their (or mainly Alice's) pictures and thus separating them from the rest of their friends.

"We'll see you later at the Karaoke Competition "one of them waved and they walked away, leaving the two girls to face the crowd.

About a thousand pictures later, Alice and Chiyo had managed to escape and had run off to what appeared to be a giant Twister game. Chiyo beamed in excitement and ran towards it, beckoning Alice to join her. She loved Twister, mainly because she always won thanks to the eleven years of gymnastics she'd taken.

"_Left hand on yellow" _the director announced.

Chiyo flipped into a one handed handstand on the yellow circle.

"Show-off" she heard Alice mutter. Chiyo smiled. The person in charge looked surprised but then he grinned. This game would be interesting.

As each turn passed the director gave Chiyo harder moves to achieve. Chiyo pulled them all off, a silly grin on her face, causing a crowd of spectators to form around the twister board.

Across from the display, a group of people looking very like the Genei Ryodan were walking past.

"It's so crowded here" Shizuku complained, looking at the large group of people around the twister board. "Why are we here again?"

Shalnark looked at Shizuku questioningly.

"Don't you remember? We're looking for a Nen user that can invalidate nen."

Shizuku still looked puzzled. "But why are we here? Seems like a silly place to me..."

"Never mind Shizuku" Franklin interjected. Once Shizuku had forgotten something, she never remembered it!

Nobunaga glanced inquisitively at the crowd that Shizuku had been looking at and froze in recognition.

"That's Gon!" he exclaimed pointing at Chiyo who had long since forgotten about the twister game and was now spinning around on her hands in a helicopter like fashion while laughing in the middle of the board.

Nobunaga started to move towards her when a hand pressed down on his shoulder.

"Later" Feitan said warningly and continued walking in the direction of the Karaoke area.

Nobunaga cast a longing glance at Gon (Chiyo) and then reluctantly followed the rest of the troupe. He could always get him later.

Chiyo was doing another stunt when Alice grabbed her causing Chiyo to lose balance and collapse.

"Okay, that's enough for one day" Alice said. "Lets go find the others before you attract too much attention."

Chiyo looked down at the floor, a little guilty. She'd been having so much fun that she had completely forgotten about her surroundings.

"Sorry Alice" she said quietly.

Alice grinned and patted Chiyo's head.

"That's alright shorty."

Chiyo looked up at Alice and glared.

"Race you there" Alice smiled and ran towards the Karaoke area. "Last one's a rotten egg!"

"Who are you calling rotten!" Chiyo exclaimed as she ran after her friend. "And I'm not short! I'm growing. See? I've grown a centimetre since last year!"

Alice laughed in response irritating Chiyo even more.

"Just wait! I'll show you. I'm not a midget!" she yelled as she ran. She lowered her head and increased her speed, running at the fastest pace she possibly could without tripping over herself. She couldn't really see anyone now. Oh well. Hopefully she wouldn't bump into..

**CRASH!**

Chiyo fell to the floor.

"Ah sorry" she quickly apologised. Clutching one hand to her head which absolutely killed, she looked up to see who she had run into.

It was a fairly tall guy with long black hair that had been tied into a ponytail which stuck upright. He reminded her of a Japanese warrior. She instantly recognised that he was also dressed as a character from Hunter X Hunter. And it was a really good disguise too! Looking closer Chiyo tried to remember what his name was. She could remember that he was from that group of thieves...ryodan something....darn...What was his name again?

The man slowly looked down at her in indifference, almost as if he hadn't felt her head collide with his chest earlier. Then his eyes widened, almost as if he recognised her.

"Gon, so you've finally decided to come join us eh?" he smiled excitedly.

Chiyo looked at him in confusion. Did she know this guy? But then why would he have called her Gon? And what did he mean finally join them? Could he mean karaoke? Did he want her to join their group?

"You want me to join your group?" she asked uncertainly. Nobunaga nodded. Chiyo wasn't sure if she wanted to join them. She was quite sure by now that she didn't know them. Jumping up, she decided that she was going to decline and look for Alice when a guy dressed as Shalnark called for Nobunaga to hurry up. Nobunaga pushed her in front of him, causing her to stumble.

"Stick with me" he smiled. His face suddenly turned serious. Chiyo shuddered. This guy was a little scary.

The group walked towards what appeared to be a staff entrance. They were blocked by two bodyguards.

"Excuse me but you're not allowed past this place. It's for security members and staff only" one of the guards spoke. He had barely finished the sentence when Feitan had chopped off his head with a sword he had gotten out of his umbrella. The other guard was similarly dealt with before he could react.

Chiyo watched in horror as their blood spattered on the floor just inches from her feet. These guys were murderers!! And she was with them! She would have to find a way to escape from these killers at once!

Nobunaga patted Chiyo's shoulder. "I'm so glad you decided to join us" he smiled, as if the two people hadn't just been brutally murdered **right in front of them** by his companions.

Chiyo stared at him in shock, her face frozen. What had she gotten herself into?

Chiyo looked around her in panic, searching for an escape route. Nobunaga must have sensed what she was thinking because he had suddenly gripped his hand on her shoulder and tightened it in warning.

"No use escaping now" he affirmed.

The group continued on past the dead security and up the stairs through the door that they had been guarding. They passed through a couple of doors and down an elevator until they came to a barred metal door.

"_WARNING! TOP SECRET RESEARCH FACULTY. USE OF DEADLY FORCE AUTHORIZED. TRESPASSERS WILL BE ELIMINATED!" _Chiyo read quietly_. _Underneath the words was a picture of a skull.

Chiyo gulped nervously. What was this? Some type of military base? She really didn't want to be here. She was too young to die!

The member closest to the door which just happened to be Franklin kicked the door, sending it flying into the room it had been safeguarding. Chiyo's eyes widened so much that it got to the point where they were almost bulging out of her sockets. These people weren't human!! They couldn't be. No one had the power to punch through a metal door, let alone send it flying without at least damaging their hands!

The sooner she got out of here the better. That is...if she could get out of here. Nobunaga still had his hand clenched around her shoulder which was starting to hurt quite a bit. If he didn't let go now it would bruise later on. Not that it would matter. She would probably be dead by then. As it was she had no idea why she was even alive now.

Nobunaga nudged her into the room and Chiyo quickly glanced around. She had been right. It was a military database! Why a military database was in the middle of a cosplay festival she would never know but then she guessed secret places were probably hidden in the most unusual and unimaginable places. And she would never have imagined it to be here!

There were a couple of computers and men in military uniforms crowded around a computer opposite. They had turned around at the commotion of the door and were now staring at them, dumbstruck. They never had a chance.

Within a few seconds they had all collapsed on the floor, their necks twisted at odd and disturbing angles that even a contortionist couldn't pull off.

Franklin stepped on the metal door he had kicked down and Chiyo winced as she heard a snapping sound. There must have been people guarding the door from the inside earlier. Looking at all the dead corpses it was hard to contain the rising bile forming in her throat.

Shalnark walked over to one of the computers and turned it on. Then he started typing in a range of combinations and codes and began to hack into the computer. His fingers were a blur across the keyboard. It looked like he had done this a lot before.

Meanwhile Shizuku had gotten out a vacuum with...teeth!? and had asked it to clean the room. Chiyo watched in both horror and amazement as the vacuum cleaner sucked in all the dead corpses **and** the metal door. How did they all fit in there? How could she even get the vacuum cleaner to do that?

It was almost as if they actually were the real Genei Ryodan. But they couldn't be! They were fiction! Fictional characters couldn't actually come to life...right? But the evidence in front of her was indisputable.

They had to be the Genei Ryodan! The only other explanation she could come up with was that they were aliens disguised as humans... dressed in cosplay...and let's face it, that idea was even more ridiculous.

Chiyo was still adjusting to the idea of them being real when she realised something. The only reason she was here and alive right now was because Nobunaga thought she was Gon who he wanted to join the Spider Organisation.

But she wasn't Gon and as soon as they realised that, she would be toast. She would have to find a way to escape! After all, sooner or later it was inevitable that they would notice. Makeup could only last so many days and she didn't want to be around when they found out her true identity.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a call of triumph as Shalnark found what he was searching for.

"Here he is" Shalnark exclaimed excitedly as he pointed to a picture of a man on the website. "This is the guy we've been looking for." He clicked on the picture of the man and read the information on the screen.

"Looks like he's in that Greed Island Game they had at the auction in Yorknew City."

"Seriously?" Franklin asked. "Good thing we stole it."

Shalnark printed the information out and then erased everything on the computer.

"Time to head back to the base" Nobunaga sighed as they walked out of the room and back through the stairways. A car was waiting for them outside.

Chiyo's hopes of escape dimmed as she climbed into the car along with Nobunaga. She'd swear he was sitting next to the door just so that she couldn't jump out of it later. Little did she know that it was actually because the last time he had sat in the middle of the car, he had been trapped by the Injiyuu (a group of assassins hired by the godfathers) and had ever since sat closer to the door.

Chiyo sighed inwardly. How was she ever going to get out of this situation? The car ride was taking so long! She wanted to get out of here! It was creepy being with these people! And what's worse was that she was becoming extremely tired!

Chiyo's eyes began to droop. She was so sleepy. She'd spent so much of last night making that wig. But she couldn't fall asleep now! What if she was discovered? And besides, who could fall asleep amidst a bunch of super powerful villains that could **kill you** any minute?

"No" Chiyo resolved. She couldn't fall asleep! It wasn't possible! She tried to stifle a yawn. She was so drowsy! No......not......possible....Her eyes closed and she slumped down, falling asleep with her head on Nobunaga's lap. Nobunaga looked down in surprise and laughed, earning strange and somewhat concerned looks from the others.

Nobunaga smiled. Gon was always constantly continuing to crack him up. Such a funny kid. The Spider group would become so much more interesting once he joined them willingly.


	2. Chapter 2: SpidersXEscapeXIdentity

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to come out! I had my year 12 exams and had to study. Sorry!!! I'll try and get the next chapter out faster!! I'd also like to thank MaskIsHere, phlOx bloOm, tervas19 and Dreamonkid for reviewing and everyone else for reading my story. Thankyou!!!**

Chiyo woke up with a start. She was in a large concrete room that looked like it had previously been abandoned.

Sitting on some old benches were the other members of the spider organization. In the middle of the room, Nobunaga and Franklin were having a wrestling match.

Chiyo stared at them confusedly. Where was she? How had she gotten here? Oh that's right, she'd fallen asleep in the car. Wait What!? How could she have possibly fallen asleep? I mean, these were cold blooded murderers!! You would've thought that their creepy auras would keep her awake...

Okay! C-a-l-m d-o-w-n" Chiyo thought to herself as she tried to think of a plan. The best thing to do now would probably be to feign sleep. Yes! And then she could escape later when they were distracted...by something... who knows, maybe Hisoka would come in and divert everyone's attention with that clown like face of his and weirdly shaped clothing.

Yes... Feigning sleep seemed to be the best idea for now.

Chiyo slowly closed her eyes hoping no one would notice she'd been awake.

............

"Ah. So you're awake!" she heard Nobunaga say.

Crap!

He wasn't talking to her was he? Hoping desperately that he wasn't, Chiyo opened her eyes again. Nobunaga was grinning at her, while Franklin was looking quite relieved. Who knows how many games of wrestling Nobunaga had forced him to join. Nobunaga beckoned for her to join them.

"There goes my escape plan..." Chiyo though miserably as she got up from her position on the floor and walked reluctantly over to the table. Franklin,who was now very bored of the wrestling game had stood up and left, leaving the chair empty.

Chiyo stared at the chair, panic rising. He couldn't be expecting her to wrestle with him...could he? Her suspicions were confirmed when Nobunaga gestured for her to sit in the empty seat.

Chiyo gulped nervously. She'd seen what had happened to Gon's hand in the comic. It had been all bruised and bloody! She didn't want the same thing to happen to her!! Chiyo slowly pulled the chair out and sat in it.

Nobunaga put his arm on the table, indicating for her to do the same. Chiyo hesitantly extended her right arm. Nobunaga counted.

3...2...1.....

**WHAM!**

Chiyo winced in pain as her hand was smashed into the table. OW!! That had hurt so much!!! Her hand felt like it had just been hit by a bowling ball.

"Again" Nobunaga stated. Chiyo cringed inwardly, staring at her now scarlet hand. This guy was insane! At this rate she was going to break her wrist! Trembling, she held it up again and prepared herself for the next match.

3...2...1...

Chiyo's eyes bulged as her hand was slammed yet again into the table.

Nobunaga frowned, a puzzled crease furrowing between his eyes.

"Why aren't you trying?" he asked, a little disappointed.

Chiyo's mouth dropped.

I have been trying you idiot! She thought miserably, starting to get a little angry. Probably because of the pain. Then fear started to kick in. What if he discovered she wasn't Gon because she wasn't as strong as him? After all, there was no way she could be. I mean come on, these people were abnormal!!

Chiyo tried to think of a response that wouldn't cause suspicion.

"uhh....what makes you think I'm not trying?" she stalled, frantically wracking her brains for a way out of this situation.

Nobunaga was about to reply when he was distracted by the sound of a soft chuckling that resonated throughout the room. Hisoka entered, casually spinning a card in one hand.

Darn it why couldn't he have come sooner!! If only Nobunaga wasn't still holding her hand right now, she could have escaped!! Or maybe not because right now Nobunaga was giving him a look that could kill!

Chiyo almost jumped, startled as the formerly casual atmosphere suddenly became tense.

Everyone was glaring at him, some with their weapons in hand, ready to fight.

"You have some nerve to show up here" she heard Machi growl. "What do you want Hisoka?"

Hisoka looked down at his card in disinterest. Chiyo stared. How could he be so calm!? These guys were clearly an inch from killing him. Wasn't he worried? Chiyo didn't think even he could take on the whole Spider Organisation at once!

Hisoka shrugged .

"I want the same thing as you. To help the boss." He said nonchalantly. "Broken toys are so boring. And besides, I have nothing else to do..."

Nobunaga's grip on Chiyo's swollen hand tightened, before loosening and letting go of it. Pulling out his sword, he got up and edged towards Hisoka, his sword poised to attack. Shalnark ran in front of him.

"Wait, we should hear what he has to say first" Shalnark said.

Nobunaga's face twisted angrily.

"Are you insane?" he shouted. "Why should we listen to this traitor!?"

"He might be able to help us"

"Help us!? He just wants to kill the boss! It'd because of him that Ubogin and Pakunoda died! I bet he's leaked all of our secrets to that chain killer!!"

Nobunaga and Shalnark continued to argue. Hisoka stared at them disinterestedly, a little bored while the other members watched him warily. No one noticed Chiyo crawl underneath the table past them to a nearby window.

Jumping out and landing silently beneath it, Chiyo smiled blissfully. She'd done it! She was free! She was....wait she was still in the building!? Chiyo stared at the identical but smaller concrete room she'd landed in.

What kind of freakish building had windows leading to other rooms? Chiyo thought resentfully, glaring at a wall.

She listened quietly, in case anyone had noticed her absence. Nope. They were still arguing. Good! In the meantime she would find the way out of this place. Chiyo was determined to escape at all costs.

Spying a nearby door, Chiyo went through it and down some stairs. This place was like a labyrinth! But she would find her way out. Maybe she could try punching through the wall like Gon did…

* * *

Meanwhile, Nobunaga was still arguing with Shalnark when an annoyed, Feitan intervened.

"As much as we all want to kill this guy it would be better to wait and let the boss do it" he stated, glaring authoritatively at Nobunaga.

"Actually, the boss asked me to help" Hisoka yawned, already quite bored of the scenario. A large vein appeared on Nobunaga's forehead.

"Why didn't you tell us that before!" he yelled.

Hisoka tilted his head to the side.

"I was bored."

Nobunaga's face turned red as he seethed with rage.

"Why you, I'm gonna slice…….!!" He froze and quickly scanned the room, sensing something was not right. Oh no…not again!!

"Where's Gon?" he asked anxiously, his voice sounding slightly irritated and panicky.

Shalnark shrugged.

"Who's Gon?" he heard Shizuku say.

"No not again" Nobunaga moaned and ran in the direction of the entrance. This was so embarrassing! Gon had now escaped him two times!! How would he be able to live this up? He was a member of the Ryodan and he'd been outsmarted by a little kid! A smart kid but still…

"Need a hand?" he heard Hisoka ask smugly. "I've got nothing else to do…" Nobunaga glared at him. That conceited clown!!

Nobunaga pointed to a window at the other side of the room.

"You check there. I'll go this way."

"What's the magic word?"

ARRGG!!!!! This guy was so frustrating!!!

"What!? I don't have time for this!" Nobunaga shouted. "Gon could be escaping any minute!"

Hisoka shrugged and walked towards the window.

"It was please" Nobunaga heard him say. "But I guess someone like you wouldn't have known that. My bad." Nobunaga narrowed his eyes. He hated that clown!! But his hatred would just have to wait. Right now he had to find Gon. He wasn't about to lose him again. This time he would make that boy join the Ryoden.

* * *

Hisoka walked climbed through the window and walked down a passageway. It wasn't long before he heard Chiyo's voice.

"Jan ken Guu!!" Chiyo shouted, slamming her fist into the wall.

"Ow!!!!"

Chiyo clutched at her hand and glared at the wall. There wasn't even a dent! Well there went that idea! There was no way she could break through the wall.

"Stupid wall" she muttered staring at it sullenly. She was about to turn around and head back the way she came when she saw a bright green sign with the word EXIT in big bold letters.

Chiyo sweat dropped.

"Oh….there was a door…" How hadn't she seen that? Looking at it now it was so obvious…

Chiyo opened the door and felt a gust of wind blow against her face. Fresh air! At last she was free!!! It was then that Chiyo noticed that she had trodden on something. Moving her foot out of the way she looked down at it. It was a joker card.

"Hee hee hee" a chuckle sounded from behind her. Chiyo froze. She knew who that was. Oh no! Out of all the people that could have found her, why did it have to be him?

Turning around, Chiyo stared at the clown in horror.

"So, we meet again" Hisoka smiled. Chiyo slammed the door in his face. Quickly locking it she ran as fast as she could. She had only run a meter before Hisoka appeared in front of her.

Chiyo skidded to a halt and quickly glanced back at the now open door. Wait. Hadn't she just locked it?

She gave a startled yell as she turned back to see Hisoka's face just inches away from her. Hisoka studied her face intently.

"That's strange" she heard him mutter. "You seem to have become …unripe. And I could've sworn you were taller…"

Chiyo's mouth dropped. Was he saying she was shorter than an 11 year old? Okay she knew she was short but to rub it in her face like that was just cruel!

"I am **not** short!!!" she shouted angrily, aiming a punch at Hisoka's face. Hisoka smirked and pushed her, sending her flying backwards into Nobunaga who had just walked through the door. Nobunaga caught her easily and nodded in acknowledgement to Hisoka.

Darn that stupid clown! Why did he have to find Gon first!?

He turned around and started to walk back to the base, Chiyo struggling unsuccessfully to get out of his grip. Hisoka shrugged and followed him in a casual stroll, pausing at the door to pick up his card.

By the time they reached the base, the rest of the group were on their third round of poker.

"Yes I won!" Shalnark cheered. Shizuku pouted.

"It's not fair, you always win" she complained, as Shalnark reshuffled the deck. Shalnark grinned and dealt the cards. Machi picked up her pile.

"So you found him…" she said to Nobunaga while studying it. "you took a while." Nobunaga grunted in reply. Hisoka appeared behind them, chuckling at some private joke. Come to think of it that guy was laughing quite a lot… Creepy!

Chiyo shuddered as Hisoka stared at her curiously. She had a bad feeling that he was onto her. It would be horrible if he discovered her identity! She'd have to do something to convince him that she was Gon. What would Gon do if put in this situation?...

Well Gon poked his tongue out at people a lot. Chiyo poked her tongue out at Hisoka while making a face and was completely surprised when he made the same face back at her. …Okay. That's not weird…or really childish…

Nobunaga put Chiyo down onto the floor.

"Next time you try that I'll kill you" he warned her, resting his hand on his sword for emphasis.

Chiyo put on an innocent expression.

"I was just exploring?" she tried to say as calmly as possible, trying not to picture Nobunaga killing her.

Chiyo shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts and calm herself. It didn't help when she looked up, and noticed that Hisoka was **still **staring at her. Hadn't her silly Gon like expression convinced him?

Had he noticed something suspicious about her or was he just being his usual creepy self?

Machi turned to face Hisoka.

"So how do you plan on helping us?" she asked coldly. Hisoka smiled and flamboyantly displayed two game cards he'd brought out of thin air, followed by a Greed Island game set.

Wow. Where on earth could he have kept that!? Chiyo stared in amazement, trying to discern where he could have hidden the game set. Well, his clothes were shaped weirdly. Maybe he kept lots of cards there…

"We already have Greed Island" Machi stated, placing a card on the table.

"Really?" Hisoka asked, a little disappointed. "And here I was hoping to surprise you…Oh well. Danchou thinks the nen user you're looking for is in Greed Island so I brought it along."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, excluding Chiyo.

"You know where Danchou is!!?" Nobunaga exclaimed excitedly. Hisoka smirked smugly, causing several throb veins to pop up on Nobunaga's head.

"Well if the boss wants us to go to Greed Island then lets go!" Shalnark shouted enthusiastically. " I'm first!!"

Shalnark walked over to the game set and released a scary aura. Within moments, he had disappeared into the game. Shizuku was about to follow him when Phinks stopped her.

"We should think of a strategy first" he said and then paused. "Actually never mind, you can go on ahead. Knowing you, you won't remember it."

"What are you talking about!? I have a **great** memory!" Shizuku huffed as she released her nen and disappeared.

Phinks rolled his eyes.

"Okay so this guy we're looking for could be anywhere. Therefore we should split up in groups to search, and meet up at a place in the game after further investigation of the game itself which I'm sure Shalnark is doing now. That guy can't resist games."

"Wait who's going to be in which group?" Machi asked, staring at Hisoka suspiciously. The last person she wanted to be paired with was him. Although she tried not to show it, that guy really creeped her out.

Sensing tension Franklin intervened. "We can flip a coin to work it out later. For now let's just go and explore the game."

"Fine" Machi said and disappeared into the game.

Franklin and Kortopi followed her.

"Wait! What about Gon?" Nobunaga exclaimed, pointing at Chiyo.

Phinks glared at Chiyo.

"Take him with you if you want, but you're babysitting him. If he escapes it's your problem and if he gets in the way of the mission I'll kill him" he said as he too vanished into the game.

Feitan sneered at Chiyo and made a strangling gesture before disappearing after Phinks.

Chiyo watched him nervously as he disappeared making a note to stay away from Feitan in the future. As she watched the rest of the Ryodan follow one by one, Chiyo began to worry. She didn't know how to use nen and it looked like Nobunaga was going to force her to go in the game. Once he realized she couldn't use nen her identity would be discovered!

Nobunaga pushed her forward, startling Chiyo out of her thoughts. Everyone had now gone in the game.

"You first" Nobunaga said. Chiyo looked at the game, wandering frantically what she was going to do. She remembered reading in the comic that normal people used nen when putting a lot of effort into something they made, mabey she could try that. Feeling around in her pockets she found an eyeliner. Perhaps she could try drawing a picture on the game with that.

Crouching down Chiyo took out the eyeliner and started to draw. Nobunaga looked at her skeptically.

"Just what are you doing?" he asked, trying to comprehend why Gon was drawing on the game and why he even had eyeliner in the first place!

Chiyo ignored him and increased her speed. A couple of seconds later the drawing disappeared. Chiyo stared mournfully at the white game box. So much for that idea. It looked like she would have to tell Nobunaga that she wasn't Gon and hope that he wouldn't kill her. She turned around to Nobunaga and was about to tell him when the game glowed and she disappeared.

Seconds later, Chiyo had emerged in a circular room made up of what appeared to be assembled computer chips. Sitting in front of her in the most bizarre chair Chiyo had ever seen was a young woman with shoulder length pink hair. She had been typing onto a laptop in front of her when Chiyo had arrived.

"Welcome to Greed Island" she said monotonously (she had done this many times before and so wasn't very enthused). Closing the laptop she looked up at Chiyo and froze.

"You aren't…Mr. Gon by any chance?"

Chiyo fidgeted nervously. She felt bad about lying but it would be easier to say she was Gon than explain why she was cosplaying as him.

"Uh…yeah" she replied trying to act casual. A confused expression appeared on the girl's face. She quickly opened her laptop again and typed in a couple of commands.

"But…according to this you're already in Greed Island.." she stated in disbelief. Chiyo sweat dropped. Hmmm what to do now… Act innocent act innocent..

"I don't know where you get your information from but it is obviously wrong. Could you let me in the game? I don't need to hear the rules." Chiyo had already read them in the Hunter X Hunter comic and anime.

The girl looked at her, startled. If this person already knew the rules then the chances of them being Gon were higher but her laptop had just verified that Gon was already in the game.

"Hang on I'm just going to call the manager" she smiled and took out a cell phone. Chiyo's eyes widened and she shook nervously as the girl waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hello? Yes I have a player here who my computer is already playing in the game. Yes…. It's Gon Freecs. I don't know but I don't think my computer would be wrong…. What!? Let him through? Are you sure?...Okay…if the others agree then I guess there's no choice. Okay. Bye"

The girl hung up looking even more confused than before. She stared dazedly at her desk for a few minutes and then jerked upright as she realized Chiyo was still there.

"Well Mr. Gon you can go through. Just head through that door."

Chiyo sighed in relief.

"Thanks" she said as she walked through the door.

The girl watched her leave and then refocused her attention to her laptop where she had conducted the search for Gon. She was about to navigate away from the page when she saw something irregular. There were now two Gons in the game. That boy from earlier had been an imposter!

**Hope you liked it! Please review! And thankyou for everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it and enjoyed reading them immensely!!**


	3. Chapter 3: NenXCatsXKnives

**Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated in ages! I was going to wait until I had convinced one of my friends to proof read this story for me so I could improve my writing skills but I felt really bad cause people are still reading it even though I haven't updated for two years so I posted up this chapter. I've done some of the next chapter as well but I'm not sure when I will be able to finish and post it up. I'm a painfully slow writer . Sorry!**

**I would like to thank dreamonkid, kitsunekuruoshi, featherfun, SoundzofSilence and BlueRaposa for reviewing. Special thanks to SoundzofSilence for helping me improve my first chapter :D**

**And thankyou to all the other readers for being so patient. Please enjoy the third chapter, if you're still interested in reading it. Feedback and criticism is very welcome as this is my first story and there is always room for improvement **

Chiyo walked through the door onto a step jutting out of the building she had been in. Peering around for any sign of movement, she cautiously crept down the steps. Perhaps she could avoid the spiders and escape.

Turning around a corner Chiyo stiffened and came to an abrupt halt. The spiders were in a huddle beneath the tower, waiting.

"Crap!" Chiyo thought and slowly retreated. Had they seen her? She hoped not. But knowing their inhumane abilities, they probably would have sensed her presence as soon as she'd walked out. If only she knew how to use Inn!

If they had sensed her then she'd probably have minutes if not seconds to escape. She was a fairly fast runner, though she wasn't sure if she'd be able to outrun the Spider Organization. Heck, what was she thinking? She wouldn't stand a chance!

Especially since the only thing surrounding her was grass. If she strained her eyes Chiyo thought she might be able to make out a forest, but it was so far away that she figured it would take at least an hour to run there. Time she didn't have. Besides, she had that creepy feeling that she was being watched.

Grudgingly, she made her way down the steps. She'd have to escape later, when she had more of a chance. Machi turned as Chiyo walked to them.

"Took you long enough" she muttered and turned back to the group. About two minutes later Nobunaga had joined them.

"Alright lets go" Feitan instructed the team and headed in the direction where Chiyo thought they were being watched.

Chiyo followed silently behind Nobunaga.

After a few hours of walking, they came to a small town where Feitan ordered everyone to split up and search for clues on the Nen user's whereabouts. Nobunaga was partnered with Machi and shortly joined (much to Machi's disappointment) by Hisoka, whom no one had wanted to partner up with. Even though he was a member of the organization, everyone found him a little strange and thus intimidating, though they would never admit this out loud.

Deciding they would look for the nen user in the town, Machi took the lead and led them through the market. Of course, after smelling all the yummy foods it wasn't long before Chiyo's stomach began to growl, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Machi glanced at her in annoyance but then stopped when she heard Nobunaga's stomach respond in an even louder growl.

Sighing in irritation, she walked into the nearest restaurant. Inside was a strange looking cat chef.

"Good Morning, how can I help you?" he smiled. "We have a special deal today. If you can eat our famous spaghetti within 20 minutes it's free and you get a prize!"

"In that case, we'll take two" Machi said just as Hisoka's stomach started to grumble. Machi rolled her eyes.

"Make that three."

"With Coke" Nobunaga added gleefully. The large cat gave them the coke and a table number. As they sat at the table Chiyo wondered if they knew about the Greed Island money and if she should tell them. However after a few seconds of thought, she decided against it. They probably never paid for anything anyway.

One of the waiters brought over the spaghetti. Chiyo gaped as he placed the spaghetti in front of her. It was twice the width of her shoulders, and towered above her head. She would never be able to eat that much food let alone finish it in twenty minutes!

She glanced sideways at Nobunaga who was shoveling down the food. Well it didn't look like he would have any problems finishing. She turned back to her plate and began eating. It was a complicated process. If she wasn't careful enough and extracted the spaghetti from the wrong place, then it would collapse on her.

By the time she was a quarter way through, fifteen minutes had passed and she was full. Nobunaga had long since finished his and was hungrily eyeing hers.

"Uh…you can have it if you want" Chiyo murmured and slid the plate across. Nobunaga's eyes filled with tear of joy and dug right in.

Meanwhile, Hisoka who was also full was now unsuccessfully trying to get rid of the excess spaghetti. He had been going to give it to Nobunaga but Gon had beaten him to it and there was only so much a man could eat. Or so he had thought.

"Hurry up, we've wasted enough time already" Machi grumbled as Hisoka boredly twirled the spaghetti over and over. He looked at Machi, a devious gleam in his eyes.

"Want some?" he grinned as he tried to stuff a fork full of his spaghetti down Machi's mouth.

Machi dodged him and glowered angrily. Hisoka was thinking of dumping it on Machi's head but was disrupted when he tried to put his thoughts into actions.

"Quit wasting food!" Nobunaga grumbled snatching Hisoka's plate and replacing it with Chiyo's now clean one.

The others watched in amazement as he finished off Hisoka's spaghetti. When he had finished the cat chef came up to him.  
"Wow, we have a new record" he cheered. "Three spaghetti's in eighteen minutes. Congratulations!"

Nobunaga smiled sadly.

"_If Uvogin were here he would have eaten six plates of spaghetti_" he thought as he was given three cards.

The chef cat grinned and then held out his hand.

"That'll be $4.90" he said.

Nobunaga's eyes widened.

"What? For the cards?"

The cat rolled his eyes.

"No for the coke. The meals were free but the drink wasn't."

"Oh…" Nobunaga turned to Machi and HIsoka.

"Do you have change?"

They shook their heads.

"Gon?"

Chiyo grabbed her wallet from her pocket and took out a five dollar note. She had been planning to spend her money at the Festival but it didn't look like that was going to happen now. Plus the cat wouldn't take her money anyway. She remembered reading that it only took cards.

She handed the money to the cat who stared at it in confusion.

"What's this?"

Nobunaga sweat dropped.

"Uh, it's money to pay for the coke" he said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

The cat shook his head and handed the money back to Chiyo.

"No I want this type of money" he said making a card appear in his hand.

Hisoka stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll wait for you outside" he said.

Nobunaga took the card and glanced at it nervously. He turned to Machi and looked at her questioningly. Machi sighed.

"Geez I have to do everything" she complained. She flicked her wrist and one of her nen threads sliced the cat's head off. The cat went fuzzy for a second and then reappeared looking quite pissed off. Glaring at Machi, he took off his apron, revealing a belt that held a ridiculously large set of **sharp** kitchen knives. Matchi stared at the belt silently while Nobunaga voiced what everyone else at the table was thinking.

"Oh Crap!"

Two seconds later they were racing out the restaurant with a group of chef cats rampaging close behind. Chiyo had never run so fast in her life. They were chased around the whole town until eventually they lost them near the plaza.

Machi glared at Nobunaga.

"Why did you have to order the **coke**!" she yelled.

"I was thirsty!" Nobunaga defended, cringing slightly. An angry Machi was a very scary thing to see. At this point, Chiyo figured it would be a good time to make her escape.

Machi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming down.

"We'll talk about this later" she said passively. "In the meantime your quarry is escaping".

"Huh?" Nobunaga looked around and then noticed Chiyo who had been quietly edging away. Chiyo stopped and smiled innocently. There was a crowd just a inches behind her. If she could just distract them for a second…

"Look it's Hisoka" she said pointing behind them and running in the opposite direction. She didn't get far before colliding with someone's chest…yet again. She reminded herself to look where she was running next time.

"Ow" Chiyo groaned rubbing her head and looking up to see ….Hisoka.

Nobunaga and Machi appeared from behind her, creating an impenetrable circle.

Chiyo smiled nervously. Act like Gon. Act like Gon…

"See I told you I saw him!" she said feigning excitement while pointing to Hisoka. Machi and Nobunaga sweat dropped while Hisoka raised his brow quizzically.  
"Nice of you to come back" Nobunaga sneered glaring at Hisoka. Hisoka shrugged.

"It's not like I had anything else to do" he said boredly.

Nobunaga frowned and glanced down as Chiyo fidgeted nervously.

"What's up?" he asked her.

Chiyo frowned. "There's something I don't quite understand… Couldn't Hisoka have made one of his deck cards look like one of the money cards?"

Hisoka's eyes widened momentarily in surprise.

"You could have couldn't you?" Chiyo asked him confusedly.

Hisoka glanced down at her, pretending to feign disinterest.

"…I guess"

Nobunaga jolted in surprise.

"**What!** You mean we went through all that and you could've prevented it? Why didn't you do something?"

Hisoka smirked

"You never asked"

Nobunaga's eye twitched angrily.

"_Stupid_ _jerk_" he thought as Hisoka's phone rang. Hisoka took a phone out and pressed the talk button.

"Hello? Oh good you're here. Where should we meet up? …. Suits me." He hung up

"Who was that?" Nobunaga demanded.

Hisoka put the phone back in his pocket.

"A friend…" he grinned mysteriously. Machi rolled her eyes while Nobunaga clenched his fists tightly.

Chiyo wondered who it could be. Judging from what she had read in the book it was probably Illumi or Kalluto, the girl in the kimono. After all she had remembered seeing the manga image of Kalluto helping to find that nen user in the Greed Island game.

" I suppose you need to leave now?" Machi asked, interrupting Chiyo's thoughts.

Hisoka shrugged. "It'll take a while before he gets here" he said.

"Before **who** gets here? If you're going to stay then we have a right to know what you're planning!" Nobunaga yelled.

Machi covered her ears. "I'm going to call Shalnark and see how the others are doing. I'll come back when you're done arguing" she said and walked away to a quieter location.

"Hnnn maybe I'll leave too" Hisoka said stifling a yawn. "Listening to your complaints is quite boring."

"That's it I've **had it!" **Nobunaga roared leaping forward to punch Hisoka in the face. Hisoka dodged, still yawning.

"That the best you can do?" he teased causing Nobunaga to emit an angry shriek. Nobunaga pulled out his sword. Chiyo's eyes widened fearfully as she felt his nen rise dramatically. This was getting a bit too serious!

Nobunaga charged, unleashing a flurry of strikes at Hisoka. Hisoka dodged them all, smirking at the samurai's rage.

Chiyo's eyes followed the pattern of Nobunaga's attacks and Hisoka's resulting blocks. Of course this would have been very interesting to watch if she hadn't been in the **middle** of their fight! Barely dodging one of Hisoka's punches she swerved to the side, only to be nearly impaled by Nobunaga's sword. Chiyo ducked as Nobunaga lunged forward, nearly skewing her a second time. She quickly crawled to the side, out of his direct sword range and sat feeling light headed. That fight had been **way **too close for her liking but at least now she was out of the way.

Of course fate just had to prove her wrong. No sooner than Chiyo had thought she was safe, Hisoka revealed his deck of cards and threw three at Nobunaga. Nobunaga , being too good of a swordsman to be hit by them deflected them all. It was only to be expected as he had spent all his time training for times like this. Being a member of the Ryodan, he had to be good in both offense and defense.

…It was a pity he hadn't thought to work on his aim.

Chiyo watched in horror as one of the cards deflected off Nobunaga's sword and spun back towards her. In her haste to get up, she tripped falling on the pavement as the card whirled past the place her head had been just seconds before. Scrambling to her feet she looked frantically for an escape route, dodging another two cards and a sword strike in the process. She had to get out of here fast before she got killed. She'd been lucky she hadn't been sliced so far but she couldn't rely on luck forever. If she didn't escape soon she was going to get hurt. She tensed, getting ready to dive roll through, before another card or sword strike came at her.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a voice shouted, causing all three to freeze momentarily. Hisoka looked through the corner of his eye and chuckled silently.

"Well isn't this amusing" he grinned.

" **!**...HOW THE **HELL** DID THEY **FIND** US!**!**?**?**?" Nobunaga yelled as he stared in horror at the scene before him. Chiyo turned her head, wondering what could have caused both of them to react like this. She stopped dumbstruck as she tried to comprehend what she saw.

Standing in front of them was the chef cat backed up by what looked like the entire restaurant staff, carrying an assortment of carving knives and frying pans. Somehow, the cat chef had managed to find them after temporarily closing the restaurant, and retrieving the staff. Talk about persistency!

The cat grinned at the three triumphantly, holding a wicked looking meat cleaver. A murderous gleam came into his eyes.

"That'll be $4.90".

Chiyo stared at the blade worriedly. This was one _**psychotic**_ cat!

Nobunaga stared warily at the cat army, and got into a fighting stance, clutching his sword very tightly.

"So what do we do now?" he asked Hisoka. Hisoka shrugged.

"Whatever you like. Makes no difference to me."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Nobunaga yelled. Chiyo sweat dropped. She could see where this conversation was heading and didn't want to be caught in the middle of a three way fight between the two killers and hoard of crazy cats.

Grabbing her wallet she got out an old receipt and handed it to Hisoka.

"Do you think you can use your nen to make this look like one of the money cards?" she asked him.

Hisoka took the card and flamboyantly passed his hand over it.

"Voila" he said handing the card to the cat chef. The cat stared at him incredulously.

"...do you think I'm stupid?

Hisoka studied the cat curiously.

"Interesting" he commented. "Looks like your plan has failed...**Gon**."

"Enough talk! Either you pay or you DIE!" the cat roared, smashing the wall next to him to further emphasize his threat.

The sound of falling rocks echoed along the alleyway as the wall began to crumble and cave in on them.

"Uh oh" the cat chef said as the other cats backed away from the wall. Nobunaga jumped as a large chunk of rock flew past him.

The place was falling apart. Rocks began to hail on them from above as the alleyway crumbled. Chiyo stared at the rocks with a dumbstruck expression. And to think this was all because of one small coke…

Chiyo watched as Nobunaga dodged the flying rocks, causing him to jump further away from them in the direction of the cat army. As he came closer, one of the cats, thinking he was about to attack them threw a stove at him.

**Nobunaga's POV**

Nobunaga ducked as a rock sailed past, twisting and swerving to avoid being pummeled into the ground. He could tell he was getting further away from the group but he couldn't do anything to prevent it. It was hard enough dodging all the rocks. Nobunaga leaned back as another giant rock flew past. He'd made it to the edge of the wall where there were less objects to dodge. Propping his back against the wall, he paused to regain his breath and reassess the situation. He'd been separated from the group and was now in the midst of an undead cat army. How was he going to get out of this?

His thought process was stopped as something was thrown at him. Nobunaga's eyes narrowed and then widened in surprise. Was that a stove? Nobunaga jumped out of the way and the stove flew into the wall. A resounding crack echoed throughout the alley. Nobunaga glanced anxiously back at the stove which was now indented into the wall. Cracks were starting to form and the remainder of the alley caved in.

Brushing off the debris, Nobunaga took in his surroundings. Lucky for him the cat army had taken the brunt of the rocks and were temporarily stuck under a pile of rubble. Unluckily so were Hisoka and Gon. Nobunaga studied the barrier of rocks that were blocking the part of the alleyway where Gon had just been. He could probably break through it with his sword but it would take a while. If Uvogin were here he would have broken through it within minutes.

Nobunaga jumped as he heard a rustling from the rubble beside him. The cats were breaking through the pile of rubble. These freaks were insane! He needed to get out of here and fast! If he remembered correctly there was another path that led to the other side of the alleyway. He'd go there.

Meanwhile on the other side of the rubble, Hisoka and Chiyo were standing, looking up at the barrier of rocks. Chiyo pressed one ear to the side of the barrier, listening intently.

"I can't hear anything" she said. She turned to Hisoka.

"Do you think you can break through the wall?"

Hisoka looked at the wall with disinterest.

"Do you want to face those cats again?"

Chiyo grimaced.

"…Good point."

She looked around. The alleyway ended behind Hisoka and led into what looked like part of a market.

"So what are we going to do then? Wait for Nobunaga and Machi?"

"Hnnn I guess" Hisoka said, pulling out his pack of cards and making a tower. Chiyo watched, fascinated. She'd always wondered when reading the comic whether Hisoka had used his bungy gum to stick the cards together when making a tower, or whether he was just good at balancing them. Chiyo had tried a number of times back in her world to make a tower but it had always toppled over as soon as she tried balancing another two cards on the second row of the tower.

Crouching in front of the card tower she watched and stared intently. She had a great temptation to touch one of the cards, just to see if he was using nen or not. Forgetting her fear of Hisoka, Chiyo tapped one of the cards at the top, causing the whole tower to topple down.

"…oops!"

So he wasn't using nen….so much for her hypothesis.

Hisoka looked up, one of his eyebrows twitching slightly in irritation. Then with a sigh he stood up.

"So tell me…who are you?"

Chiyo stiffened, her eyes widening in surprise.

"w..what do you mean?" she stuttered nervously.

Hisoka chuckled. "You can quit the act. It's pretty obvious you aren't Gon" he smiled flicking a card out of his deck. His face suddenly turned serious.

"So **why** are you impersonating him?"

Chiyo staggered to her feet and backed away, eyes darting nervously for a way out. There was a group of people coming by. Perhaps she could cause some kind of distraction and slip into the crowd?

"How'd you find out?" she asked, edging conspicuously towards the group of people.

Hisoka looked at her quizzically.

"It was your personality. It doesn't quite fit Gon's or that of a reinforcement user. However I must admit, you shaped your nen to fit his image quite well. You managed to deceive me for at least an hour. I am quite impressed."

His smile changed to a smirk as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Enough talking. Lets see if you can fight as well as him."

Hisoka stood and beckoned for her to charge at him.

Chiyo gulped and backed away, shaking her head furiously. There was no way she wanted to get into a fight with Hisoka! He was too scary and she wanted to live.

Hisoka sighed.

"Very well if you won't come to me then I'll come to you" he said, taking a step forward.

"Wait Stop! I don't want to fight you! Can't we just talk? You know I'm not Gon . my names Chiyo, I'm just an ordinary girl and I really don't want to die yet so just let me go and tell Nobunaga I got away?" Chiyo stammered. She sighed in relief as Hisoka paused. Her relief soon turned to confusion as she spotted something shimmery in the corner of her eye. It was stretchy, like a piece of gum and it was heading towards her!

Hisoka's eyes narrowed, his smile turning upwards into a leer.

"I don't think so"

Chiyo jumped startled, as the shimmery blobby thing increased its pace, darting towards her. Grabbing the first thing she could lay her hands on, she threw it in front of her and made her escape, dashing through the crowd.

Hisoka stared in surprise as his bungee gum missed its target and retracted, sending a rock hurling into his face. How had she seen his nen? He watched silently as the girl disappeared. It had been a little frustrating that she had eluded him, but he guessed it didn't matter. It's not like she would have put up much of a fight anyway. She was still unripe. Plus something told him he would see her again. Hisoka smiled. He could wait until then.


End file.
